Getting to Know Each Other
by spocknfloyd
Summary: AU: Spock and Kirk are roommates in college... they get to better know each other, and well... they have feelings.


_"Fascinating," _Spock thought out loud. The view from the window was indeed fascinating. Outside of his building, he noticed the large oak tree, likely serving as a hotel of sorts for the abundance of native animals. Gray mist settled in the air giving a mischievous aura to the air. The day was quiet, as not many other students were up this early. His roommate, a man named James Kirk, had not yet arrived. Spock had not yet met Kirk, since Spock was still in his native country at the time. Although classes would not start for two weeks and a day, many students reported early for social gatherings. Spock did not enjoy contact, therefore he would spend an abundance of his time studying.

The quiet thinking period ended abruptly when Spock heard a knock at the door. _Who could it be other than Mr. Kirk? _Checking the peephole first, Spock opened the door to a young almost-blonde man with hazel eyes and a great smile on his face. "You must be Spock, right? Nice name." the smiling _boy_ asked. Spock quietly replied, "Indeed." He was somewhat irritated that the man would abruptly end the quiet morning, but it was nice to meet him finally. Kirk neglectfully dropped his bags on the floor and ran to the window. "Wow! I'm gonna enjoy this nice view. Oh! I'm Kirk by the way, but you probably knew that." Spock took note of Kirk's never ending smile which was quiet common among other people, although Spock himself was quite serious.

* * *

Kirk felt _right_ in this new area. Spock seemed polite, if a bit uptight. Hopefully he wouldn't mind the girls Kirk would surely bring back to the room. "So, do you have any rules really?" Spock, surprised by the question replied, "Not in particular. I hope you will share in the cleaning and cooking though. Also, notify me if you will bring anyone back here." Kirk felt those weren't too bad and nodded in reply. "Okay. I'll be back in a bit... I want breakfast! Care to join Mr. Spock?" Although Spock seemed thankful for the invitation, he declined.

* * *

Climbing down the stairs, Kirk found a small recreational area. Another man was sitting there on the phone talking to what appeared to be a wife or daughter. "Dammit, woman. I need to hang up. A student is here." Hanging up the phone he said out loud, "Women right? She won't leave me alone. So you must be a student, well of course you are. I'm McCoy, you can call me Bones though. A lotta people do ha. I'm just a supervisor of this damn hall." Smiling, Kirk answered, "I'm Jim. Glad ta meet ya Bones. I was worried everyone would be cold."

"Naw. Just a few people are, eh? My wife being one."

"Alright. Do you know where I can find some food?"

"There's a cafe just around the corner, not bad food. Or waitresses." Bones gave the young man a smile, and Kirk smiled back. He probably had made a friend.

* * *

The cafe was not hard to find, but it wasn't yet open. Nevertheless, a young medium skinned girl with dark hair and beautiful eyes greeted Kirk asking, "how may I help ya?"

"Ah. I see ya aren't open, but I wanted some food!"

"Hm. You can come in but I'm cleanin' the place up. I'm Uhura. You?"

"Jim. Ya need any help?"

"Yea, but there ain't much you can do for me."

"Why?"

"Ugh. It's been crazy here since my ex-boyfriend left this place to just me. How am I supposed to go to school and own a cafe?"

Giving a frown, Kirk said, "I'm really sorry. That must be hard."

"Well, it is."

Jim of course ordered the most sugary food on the menu, pancakes. They were delicious, and he gave Uhura his number. Maybe something could happen, eh? He paid and started heading back.

* * *

Spock considered going to breakfast with Jim, but did not want to intrude in his personal life. He was not used to many people, and was not used to the culture and customs of the people here yet. Instead he decided to meditate until Jim came back from his hunt for food. Spock found meditation to be calming, and it helped him keep his emotions inside.


End file.
